The purpose of this proposal is to apply a time-shared computer to perform the necessary data processing for the operation of a clinical laboratory. The system developed, based upon an existing system will be useful as a model for hospitals or manufacturers. This application will involve automatic data acquisition, sample identification, data reduction reports for the laboratory and for clinicians and use of the computer to improve the efficiency and quality of laboratory work. The clinical report will contain a diagnostic or interpretive statement where possible. One goal is to improve the quality and reduce the cost of operating a clinical laboratory. A second goal is to reduce the costs of patient care by providing good information rapidly to physicians so that they can make decisions and take actions more rapidly and thereby reduce hospital days and cost of patient care. A third goal is to improve the clinical laboratories of associated community clinics by helping them with computer applications and by making their laboratory data available for a complete clinical record.